Los siete caballeros pecadores
by Selenika91
Summary: Siete pecados capitales: lujuria, envidia, gula, soberbia, pereza, avaricia, ira. Porque los Caballeros de Camelot son valientes, justos y leales, pero como humanos que son, de vez en cuando, también pueden ser pecadores. Nuestros caballeros favoritos más humanos que nunca. PERSONAJES: León, Percival, Arturo, Lancelot, Gwaine
1. Lujuria

**__****Disclaimer:** _Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**1. LUJURIA**_

Sir León era el perfecto caballero. Siempre dispuesto a luchar por sus creencias, por sus valores. Todo el mundo estaba al corriente de que se comportaba con honor, que era justo y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Pero lo que no muchos sabían era que, además de todo eso, también era un pecador.

El caballero lo había sabido desde que era muy joven. Al principio intentó luchar contra ello, no estaba bien, no era correcto. Al menos así había sido educado desde pequeño. Pero pasó el tiempo y se aceptó como era. Tampoco podía ser tan malo si le hacía sentirse tan bien, razonaba consigo mismo.

Pues él era culpable del pecado de la lujuria. Muchos años atrás pensaba que ese deseo sexual era el mismo que sentía el resto de los jóvenes, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendió que el ardor que él poseía no podía compararse al de los demás.

Cuando veía una mujer bella o un hombre hermoso su corazón se desenfrenaba y prácticamente dejaba de pensar. Dejaba de ser un Caballero de Camelot para convertirse en un simple hombre con un gran deseo. Sobre todo si veía que éste era correspondido. Muchas veces había compartido la cama con mujeres y hombres a los que solo había visto en una ocasión.

A veces esto le había causado muchos problemas. Solía intentar ser discreto, pero no siempre lo conseguía. Y aunque él pensaba que los demás caballeros no sabían nada, estaba seguro de que algunos comenzaban a sospechar, pues las explicaciones que daba no siempre parecían del todo creíbles.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Había sido un día muy largo. Patrullar por el bosque solo era divertido si estaban buscando algo o a alguien, si no, se hacía insufriblemente incómodo y tedioso. Por mucho que uno se pasase la vida a lomos de un caballo, estar un día entero al trote destrozaba todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo. Por lo que, al acabar la jornada estando demasiado lejos de Camelot como para volver y ver una posada, todos los caballeros se alegraban, con una única excepción.

Era cierto que Sir León había aprendido a aceptarse a sí mismo como era. Sin embargo, conociéndose como se conocía, sabía que nada bueno podría salir de esa noche. Las posadas siempre estaban frecuentadas por jóvenes atléticos o eran el lugar de trabajo de hermosas criadas. Por eso no le gustaba visitar una con sus compañeros de armas, pero habría resultado sospechoso que se opusiera y debía mantener las apariencias.

Entraron y el caballero suspiró aliviado. Había muy pocos clientes, todos ellos hombres mayores y borrachos, y la posadera, que era la única mujer de la sala, tenía el rostro desfigurado y el cuerpo maltrecho. Puede que aquella vez su lujuria no le causara problemas, por una vez.

Estaba relajado bebiendo una cerveza bastante agria y ácida junto al fuego mientras reía con sus hermanos cuando se abrió la puerta, dejando paso a un frío aire que precedía a un joven de negros cabellos. Sir León alzó la mirada, como el resto de los parroquianos, y aquello fue su perdición.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del joven durante un único segundo, pero aquello bastó para que el noble caballero sucumbiera a sus encantos. Era muy bello y sus enormes ojos azules parecían prometerle muchas cosas. En ese simple instante sir León supo que sus avances no serían rechazados. Pero aunque apenas podía pensar y lo único que quería hacer era acercarse a él, una pequeña pero insistente voz le recordaba que había caballeros presentes, algo que él parecía haber olvidado.

Sufriendo y luchando contra ese deseo que le envolvía como nunca había hecho se excusó de sus hermanos fingiendo una indisposición y corrió a la habitación envuelto en ardor buscando refugio. Una vez cerró la puerta comenzó a caminar con frustración de un lado para otro, hubiera deseado tirarse a un lago helado de cabeza, pero no podía. Aunque por encima de eso, hubiera querido acercarse a aquel joven y preguntarle su nombre, pero eso era algo que tampoco podía hacer.

Pasaron los minutos, pero no conseguía relajarse. Cuando escuchó los pasos de sus compañeros que se dirigían a la habitación que compartían se dispuso a fingir dormir. Pero era muy difícil estarse quieto sintiendo esa pasión que creía que le haría estallar en llamas en cualquier momento.

No podía resistirse más. Así que decidió que en cuanto se durmieran los demás iría a buscar a ese hombre de ojos azules. Estaba seguro de que pasarían una noche que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar.

Pero aquella fue una de esas veces que el destino parecía estar en su contra. Y sir Gwaine y sir Percival pasaron toda la noche en vela, hablando en susurros sobre la última vez que habían ido a cazar, discutiendo sobre quién había lanzado la flecha que acabó con el ciervo. Sir León estuvo a punto de irse, aunque ellos le vieran... A punto. Pero no lo hizo, tendría que responder demasiadas preguntas y no tenía respuestas que ofrecer.

Al final consiguió su noche inolvidable, pero en vez de placer lo que haría que la recordara sería esa agonía que casi acabó con él. Finalmente llegó el amanecer, los caballeros se prepararon, desayunaron unos huevos revueltos con tocino y pan duro y se fueron.

Sir León cargaba su caballo en silencio, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se levantó y los otros caballeros estaban extrañados.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó sir Gwaine.

—Sí —gruñó en respuesta el caballero. No dijo más porque bastante le costaba contenerse para no pegarle un puñetazo. Después de todo, si se hubiera dormido, no hubiera habido ningún problema.

—Claro —pronunció sir Gwaine de una manera exasperantemente larga mientras mordía una gran manzana roja muy jugosa—, eso es lo que parece.

Sir León no se dignó a contestar mientras simulaba terminar los preparativos muy lentamente. El resto de la partida se encontraba dispuesta para salir, pero él todavía no se había montado en el caballo. Acababa de tomar una decisión que llevaba rondando por su cabeza las últimas horas. Fingió buscar algo cada vez más nervioso hasta que exclamó:

—¡Vaya! Parece que me he olvidado… una bota —añadió con un tono no muy creíble—. Será mejor que entre a buscarla. No hace falta que me esperéis, id adelante y os alcanzaré enseguida.

Dijo todo esto sin levantar la mirada del suelo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para entrar en la posada antes de que alguien pudiera decir cualquier cosa en contra.

—Adelante, ya habéis oído a sir León —gritó sir Gwaine mientras tiraba el corazón de la manzana a un lado—. Aunque será mejor que no vayamos demasiado deprisa —susurró a su compañero.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo sir Elyan—. Apuesto a que le va a costar bastante encontrar esa… bota —afirmó mientras se reía.

—No seas malo —añadió sir Percival que no se encontraba muy atrás—. Es comprensible que quiera quedarse un poco más. Seguro que ha caído bajo los encantos de esa posadera.

—Claro, está así por la posadera —pronunció sir Gwaine con sarcasmo antes de que los tres estallaran en carcajadas mientras continuaban avanzando a un ritmo lento sobre sus caballos camino a Camelot.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Al margen de todo esto, sir León había encontrado por fin su momento inolvidable. Aquél que no podía haber evitado buscar, casi con desesperación.

Porque sir León era un pecador y la _lujuria_ sería siempre su perdición.

* * *

_Bueno, empecemos por lo fácil. ¿Review? =) Siempre se agradecen._

_Ahora, antes de los tomatazos, me explico. Siete pecados capitales y mis nobles y valientes caballeros de Camelot. No es fácil asignarles un pecado a cada uno, pero lo intentaré. No sé como quedará, alguno creo que puede resultar divertido aunque otros pueden acabar en desastre. La avaricia y la soberbia me dan miedo. Pero bueno, de perdidos al río._

_Algunos caballeros ya sé de que pecarán ;-), para otros tal vez alguna sugerencia me haga cambiar de opinión. Se agradecen comentarios. Saludos y gracias. Selenia._


	2. Envidia

**__****Disclaimer:** _Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**2. ENVIDIA**_

Sir Percival había sido envidioso desde pequeño. Cuando era un niño siempre quería el juguete que acababa de coger su hermano. No lo hacía por maldad, simplemente lo que ocurría era que ese caballito o esa espada de madera repentinamente parecían más atractivas y divertidas. Así que, como es completamente lógico —sobre todo para un chiquillo — tenía que cogerlo. Debía ser suyo, aunque lo estuviera utilizando su hermanito menor y pareciera muy contento.

Así pues, la pobre criatura casi siempre acababa llorando cuando jugaba estando su hermano cerca, aunque hay que reconocer que la mitad de las veces el joven Percival recapacitaba y era capaz de compartir el juguete.

Otras veces no. Simplemente tenía que ser suyo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Había sido un banquete espectacular, la comida estaba incluso más deliciosa de lo que era usual. Se habían servido todo tipo de patatas: asadas, para guarnición, en puré… para acompañar a cualquier clase de carne: desde pequeños conejos rellenos aromatizados hasta enormes venados con setas, pasando por unos sabrosos cerdos asados. Y junto a todo esto una generosa copa de vino especiado para ayudar a digerir.

Sir Percival se encontraba saciado. Él siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y musculoso y le gustaba comer bien. Esa noche así lo había hecho y estaba contento. Además, el ambiente era magnífico con buenas conversaciones y una agradable música de fondo. Se encontraba completo y relajado, incluso empezaba a notar que se adormecía. Tal vez había tomado demasiado vino.

Por eso, en ese estado, cuando un sirviente le ofreció un apetitoso pastel de manzana lo rechazó. Realmente no podía dar ni un bocado más y aunque olía fantásticamente bien, no lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, sir Elyan que pese a lo pequeño y delgado que parecía comía como tres o cuatro caballeros juntos, no pudo rechazar una generosa porción. Estaba sentado a su lado y sir Percival pudo ver cómo disfrutaba del postre. Lentamente hincaba el tenedor en el pastel, elevaba ese pequeño trozo con deliberada lentitud, primero lo olía y suspiraba y finalmente se lo metía en la boca. Ahí comenzaba a masticar mientras se le escapaban pequeños gemidos de placer. Más que comer una tarta parecía que estaba pasando un buen rato con una fogosa mujer.

Sir Percival siempre fue un poco envidioso y al ver cómo disfrutaba sir Elyan no pudo evitar desear ese mismo trozo de pastel. No podía servirse otro pedazo del postre: quería ese y ese tendría.

—Venga, Elyan, amigo —empezó a decir con voz melosa— ¿por qué no me das esa porción que tienes ahí?

—¿Ésta? —preguntó sorprendido señalando con el tenedor—. Creo que no, ve a buscarte otro, hay por allá —señaló con un vago gesto hacia la mesa, sin mirar en ninguna dirección concreta mientras engullía otro tenedor.

—Pero es que yo quiero ese. Tú puedes cogerte otro trozo enorme, solo dame ese.

Sir Elyan no contestó. Siguió disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba la tarta de manzana. Incluso cerró los ojos mientras ignoraba al caballero. Cuando por fin tragó, abrió los ojos con reticencia y, finalmente, le respondió:

—Percival, es el mismo pastel —intentó razonar— ve tu mismo a por un cacho.

Pero eso era algo que el noble caballero no podía hacer. Él quería ese trozo, no era tan difícil de entender —al menos eso era lo que él pensaba—. Ni siquiera intentó decirse que era un sinsentido. Sabía que podría comer cuanto quisiera, pero para él ya solo tenía valor ese pedazo tan delicioso que comía sir Elyan. Así que, habiendo decidido que ese pastel sería para él, empezó a pensar cómo podría conseguirlo. Su compañero iba comiendo despacio, pero si no se daba prisa pronto desaparecería. Se le ocurrió un plan, no era precisamente brillante, pero tendría que valer.

—¡Elyan! ¡Creo que Arturo y Guinevere te están llamando! —exclamó señalando con torpeza hacia la mesa de los reyes mientras no apartaba la vista del plato con el postre.

Solo tuvo un segundo en el que el caballero dirigió su mirada a la mesa que presidía el banquete, pero lo aprovechó: cogió el plato y salió corriendo mientras tragaba con rapidez lo que quedaba del postre. Ciertamente, sir Elyan tenía motivos para disfrutar tanto con el postre: estaba francamente sabroso.

Una vez se lo hubo terminado dirigió la mirada al caballero que no se había movido de su asiento y que a su vez observaba a sir Percival con estupefacción. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Sir Percival intentó disculparse con una sonrisilla, pero no surtió efecto ya que el otro caballero pensaba que se estaba burlando de él. Sir Elyan se levantó indignado y dio una vuelta por la sala de baile, considerando concluida la cena sin un postre satisfactorio.

El caballero que en ocasiones era bastante envidioso se encogió de hombros _"ya se le pasará"_ pensó con sarisfacción _"ese pastel tenía que ser mío"._

Con una enorme sonrisa en la boca recordando todavía el sabor del postre y la agradable sensación de quitarle a alguien lo que era suyo —aunque eso no lo reconocería nunca— decidió que también él buscaría pareja para bailar, la noche aún era joven y había muchas oportunidades.

Dio vueltas y más vueltas, habló con muchísima gente y pasó un rato muy divertido. Sin embargo, no encontró ninguna mujer que le atrajera lo suficiente. Decaído pensó que esa noche no podría encandilar a ninguna hermosa joven y rindiéndose se alejaba hacia donde se encontraban sus hermanos, los otros caballeros de Camelot, cuando les vio.

Una pareja bailaba con mucha elegancia mientras reían. Ya había visto antes a la joven muchacha y, aunque antes no le había parecido especialmente guapa, ahora parecía brillar con cierta luz. Tenía que ser suya.

Sin embargo, para disgusto del caballero, su pareja de baile no era nada más y nada menos que sir Elyan. Intentó contenerse, pues ya le había quitado antes el postre. Además, no era muy noble robarle un ligue. Esta vez de verdad quiso dominarse, casi por primera vez en su vida. Pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer —se reconoció— él era bastante —puede que muy— envidioso. Y lo que era peor, estaba casi seguro de la única razón por la que ahora le parecía tan atractiva era porque estaba con otro caballero.

Así que decidió que no tenía sentido fingir ser quien no era. Él la quería, y ella sería suya. Sir Elyan era un buen amigo y, con el tiempo le perdonará —al menos, eso esperaba.

Se acercó con grandes zancadas a la pareja. Cuando sir Elyan le vio su mirada se oscureció y abrió la boca mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pero era demasiado tarde, aprovechando un giro había cogido a la joven y ahora se alejaban de sir Elyan bailando, con una enorme mano agarrando su estrecha cintura, para marcar su territorio.

—¡Percival, tienes que estar de broma! —fue lo último que escuchó de sir Elyan y el caballero sonrió con un ligera mueca de disculpa.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

A un banquete espectacular le siguió una noche mágica con aquella joven que le había quitado a su amigo. Una parte dentro de él se preocupaba y temía que tal vez se hubiera pasado y sir Elyan no le perdonaría. Pero otra parte se encontraba feliz y se aseguraba que el caballero también le disculparía esta vez, porque él la quería y ella había sido suya —al menos por una noche.

Porque sir Percival era un pecador y la _envidia_ sería siempre su perdición.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Review? =)_

_Bueno, no sé cómo os parecerá que va esto. Pero yo me he divertido escribiéndolo, espero que os entretengáis leyéndolo y si consigo al menos una sonrisa me doy por satisfecha._

_Me temo que no tiene mucho éxito esta historia ='S pero a mi me gusta y la terminaré de escribir, a ver que termina saliendo._

_El siguiente caballero será Arturo... ¿alguien adivina de qué pecará nuestro rey favorito? =D_

_Saludos - Selenia._


	3. Gula

**__****Disclaimer:** _Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**3. GULA**_

El príncipe Arturo siempre había tenido todo lo que pudiera desear. Pese a ello nunca abusaba de su poder —casi nunca, al menos— y solía coger todo lo que quería, pero con moderación. Sin embargo, había una sola cosa a la que no podía resistirse: la comida. Era superior a sus fuerzas; él era un príncipe y constantemente le preparaban deliciosos platos. No era culpa suya que le gustara tanto comer ya que solía hacer mucho ejercicio: siempre practicaba con la espada durante horas o entrenaba a sus hombres sin descanso. Era completamente lógico que quisiera comer al acabar la dura jornada de trabajo.

Lo que puede que no fuera tan normal era la necesidad que le invadía al ver un plato lo suficientemente apetitoso. Solo podía imaginarse comiéndolo —aunque tal vez la palabra devorar fuera más precisa—. Muchas veces su padre le había reprendido, a él nunca le quitarían la comida, no tenía necesidad de engullirla de esa manera. Pero el príncipe no pensaba de igual manera.

La única razón por la que empezó a intentar controlarse —aunque no solía tener éxito— fue que Merlín empezara a trabajar para él. El joven no era un sirviente normal ¡y hasta se atrevía a burlarse de él, de un príncipe! Eso no le gustaba en absoluto, pero había algo aún peor: ¡había empezado a utilizar esa debilidad de Arturo para conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera!

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

El príncipe Arturo estaba sorprendido. Puede que Merlín fuera un buen amigo —aunque no lo reconocería jamás— y a veces —muy muy pocas veces— demostraba ser más sabio de lo que realmente parecía. Pero de lo que no había ninguna duda era que el joven era el peor sirviente que uno pudiera imaginar.

Sin embargo, ese día se había esmerado mucho _"casi demasiado"_ se dijo el príncipe. Merlín siempre era despistado y bastante vago, tanto que a veces se conformaba con llevarle un trozo de pan con un poco de queso. Pero en aquella ocasión le había preparado un pequeño banquete para él solo. Le había llevado todos sus platos favoritos —que no eran precisamente pocos— con una jarra del mejor vino que había probado en mucho tiempo. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Pero teniendo tanta comida a su alcance eso no importaba realmente.

—Acércame ese estofado —pidió con la boca tan llena que nadie salvo su sirviente le hubiera podido entender.

Merlín obedeció con una sonrisa en la boca mientras añadía, no con poca malicia:

—Cálmese, señor, no querréis que añadamos más agujeros a ese cinturón, ¿verdad? ¡Pronto ya no podré poner más! —terminó soltando una sonora carcajada.

El príncipe Arturo refunfuñó mientras seguía engullendo. Ya iría a por él después; de momento tenía cosas más importantes que comer; pero de una buena colleja no se libraría tan fácilmente, eso seguro.

—¿Y el postre? —había terminado de comer todo lo que había a su alcance y estaba completamente saciado, pero eso no importaba. Él necesitaba energía para todo el ejercicio que hacía diariamente. Por mucho que Merlín se burlara de que estaba engordando eso no era verdad; estaba —casi— seguro.

—Ya... —fingió incomodarse— esto… ha habido un problema en las cocinas y el postre ha quedado incomible. Está en la basura.

El príncipe frunció el ceño. No tenía hambre, pero una comida sin postre… no era lo mismo. Era lo que más le gustaba, siempre dulces y cremosos, jugosos y sabrosos. ¡Quería comer un poco más! _"Solo un poco" _se dijo _"eso no es ser un glotón"_.

—Además —quiso animarle Merlín intentando ocultar una sonrisa burlona, sin mucho acierto— ya ha comido por la mitad de los habitantes de Camelot, ¿acaso no es suficiente?

—Mmm —gruñó el príncipe. Seguía pensando en lo increíblemente sabroso que podría ser un postre y no le escuchó.

Merlín dejó a su señor enfurruñado y se dispuso a recoger y fue ese el momento que escogió para decir, lentamente, restándole importancia:

—Estaba pensando, mi señor, que tal vez podría ausentarme unos días.

—¿Qué? —el príncipe seguía disgustado y parecía que le costara concentrarse.

—Digo que me gustaría poder ir unos días a Ealdor, con mi madre.

—Ya veo —pareció considerar la petición—. Lo siento, pero no puede ser, el torneo empieza mañana y te necesito aquí, ya lo sabes. Por incompetente que seas a veces, no tengo tiempo de explicarle todo lo necesario a otro —Merlín sonrió, después de todo no esperaba otra respuesta—. Ya irás después, si eso.

—Pero es que el cumpleaños de mi madre es pasado mañana. Y quiero pasarlo con ella.

Después de oír eso el príncipe Arturo parecía realmente perturbado. Siempre apreció a Hunith, había sido muy amable con él y no le hacía gracia que pasara su cumpleaños sola cuando solo tenía a su hijo.

—Está bien, lo más que puedo hacer es mandar a buscarla. Será mi invitada para el torneo.

—Pero ella no puede venir —protestó Merlín con su mejor voz de súplica— tiene unos cultivos que cuidar.

—No puedo hacer más —añadió el príncipe con disgusto, desgraciadamente no podía perder a su sirviente en esos días.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo el joven mientras Arturo le miraba con suspicacia, nunca aceptaba nada sin antes discutir.

Merlín había terminado de recoger y se dirigió a un armario, abrió la puerta y exclamó con falsa sorpresa:

—¡Vaya! Mira lo que hay aquí. ¿Cómo se me podía haber olvidado? —se preguntó con una voz demasiado alta, asegurándose que su señor le escuchara.

—¿Qué es? —el príncipe estaba intrigado, a su pesar.

—¡Una cesta de las mejores galletas caseras de mi madre!

—Ajá —el príncipe empezaba a pensar que no había sido un accidente lo que había provocado que su postre acabara desperdiciado.

—Supongo que no las quieres, ¿verdad? —preguntó con malicia el sirviente—. Además, si me dejaras ir a Ealdor podría traerte más… Pero si no quieres…

—Ya —se limitó a contestar mientras se le hacía la boca agua. Adoraba esas pastas, eran las más deliciosas que jamás había probado. Pero se negaba a que Merlín le manejara otra vez a su voluntad.

Sin embargo, pese a sus nobles intenciones, el gran príncipe Arturo era un glotón y solo escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que repetía "galletas, galletas, galletas" cada vez más apremiante. Además, Merlín, que podía ser más cruel de lo que uno pudiera imaginar, ¡se las estaba comiendo delante de él! ¡Y cómo disfrutaba el malvado!

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —le preguntó mientras acercaba la cesta a su nariz. ¡Qué delicia de olor!

Durante un instante el príncipe Arturo puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en decir que no. Pero esa era la única batalla que siempre perdería, no podía negarse a una comida tan apetitosa.

—Está bien —gruñó—. Tú solo dámelas y vete —no esperó a que se las diera y se las arrancó de un tirón. Mientras las devoraba ansioso añadió—: tienes una semana. Cuando vuelvas tráeme más.

—Sí, mi señor — Merlín hizo una pronunciada reverencia y dio la espalda a su príncipe mientras sonreía satisfecho caminando hacia la puerta. Su señor era un gran líder, pero no podía evitar caer en la tentación de unas suculentas galletas.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Tal vez cuando se le acabaran las pastas Arturo se arrepentiría y seguramente se juraría que le haría pagar a Merlín que se aprovechara de él de esa manera. Pero mientras seguía comiendo nada de eso le interesaba.

Porque el príncipe Arturo era un pecador y la _gula_ sería siempre su perdición.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Siempre animan a seguir escribiendo. ¿Alguno más? =)_

_A nuestro querido príncipe le he puesto la gula, ¡me encanta imaginármelo como un glotón! -¡kishaasol ha acertado!_

_El siguiente pecado es _soberbia_ ¿a quién se lo pondré? XD De momento tengo un caballero pensado, ¡pero no sé como quedará! Éste sí que me da miedo, de momento..._

_Saludos y hasta el próximo - Selenia._


	4. Soberbia

******__****N/A:**_ Pese a que en general es un fic de género Humor, este capítulo en concreto es más bien Angst._

******__****Disclaimer: **_Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**4. SOBERBIA**_

Sir Lancelot siempre fue considerado el más valiente y el más noble de todos, y no era para menos. Era entregado, servicial y muy leal. Lo que no todos sabían era que también era orgulloso, ¿cómo no iba a serlo? Había logrado lo que siempre había soñado por sus propios méritos, pasó de no ser nada a ser un Caballero de Camelot. Y tenía la certeza de que se lo había ganado.

Por ello, siempre caminaba con la espalda bien erguida y la cabeza levantada satisfecho con lo que la vida le ofrecía, aunque eso nunca le impedía mirar hacia abajo, buscando a cualquier persona que pudiera necesitarle. Alcanzó el perfecto equilibrio, como solo él podía conseguirlo. Se comportaba con honradez, porque era el mejor de los caballeros y era lo único que cabía esperar.

Había pasado toda su vida pensando que él era superior. Pero eso no estaba tan mal, se decía a sí mismo, porque esa superioridad que sentía era solo moral. _Tenía_ que ser el más valiente y el más noble, y por eso lo era. No había otra opción.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Prácticamente todavía podía escuchar los gritos en el aire desgarrando sus oídos, aunque a su alrededor solo reinara un tétrico silencio. Se encontraban en un gran patio rodeados por altas murallas de antiguas piedras. En su centro podía ver una especie de altar, pero lo más aterrador era, sin ninguna duda, el terrible vacío negro que se veía al fondo.

Gwaine había caído, pero tenía que pensar que se recuperaría, después de todo, no tenía muy mal aspecto. Una vez más su insensatez y su coraje probaban ser una mala combinación, pensó sonriendo por dentro, aquella no era la situación adecuada para mostrar júbilo.

El momento para el que se llevaba preparando durante largos días había llegado.

Hizo una promesa y por eso estaba allí; no podía permitir que nada le sucediera a su rey.

Pero Arturo yacía inconsciente en el suelo, por lo que estaba fuera de peligro. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Merlín se iba a sacrificar por él. ¿Tenía si quiera la más mínima idea de la cantidad de veces que aquel joven moreno le había salvado la vida, incluso de sí mismo? Sir Lancelot suponía que no y solo podía desear que lo descubriera pronto, para que se diera cuenta por fin del gran amigo que tenía a su lado. Pero no de esa manera, Arturo aún necesitaba a Merlín, no podía perderle tan pronto.

La Cailleach esperaba, ella no podía cerrar el velo al igual que ella no lo había abierto.

"_Aunque tampoco parece que le entristezca saber que hay inocentes muriendo"_ pensó el caballero con resentimiento al escuchar su horrible risa. No podía entender que el resto del mundo no se rigiera por los mismos valores que él seguía tan firmemente.

Todo era muy sencillo para él: había gente sufriendo, había que ponerle remedio. Alguien tenía que cerrar ese velo. Arturo no podía hacerlo, por lo que la promesa que le había hecho a Guinevere estaría a salvo. Merlín se entregaría por él, por todos ellos.

Pero sir Lancelot también sabía que eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Recordó todos aquellos años de su infancia en los que miraba hacia arriba con fascinación desde su baja estatura para ver pasar a los caballeros, tan relucientes con sus hermosas armaduras, mostrando con orgullo sus blasones sobre sus poderosos corceles. Pensó en el honor que sabía que ellos defendían y la nobleza que debían mostrar al luchar con aquellos que ponían en riesgo todo aquello en lo que creían.

Pero también fue testigo de actos horribles realizados por aquellos a los que tanto admiraba. Y en ese momento, pese a su corta edad, hizo un juramento: él llegaría a ser un caballero, pero se comportaría exactamente como se suponía que tenían que hacerlo. Sabía que él lo haría bien, pues siempre sintió en su corazón que él merecía conseguir lo que deseaba, era su destino. Desde luego era mucho mejor que aquellos jinetes que mancillaban el nombre de la caballería.

Él habría estado dispuesto a entregar su vida por Arturo. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Le admitió como uno de sus hombres cuando, bajo engaño, pensaba que descendía de una ilustre familia. Pero, sobre todo, le aceptó como un hermano cuando se presentó como sí mismo, cambiando su vida por completo. Además, le había hecho una promesa a Guinevere y no podría romperla. No imaginaba un honor mayor que ofrecerse para salvar a su rey.

Supuso que Merlín debía sentir algo parecido. Pero el destino del joven mago estaba ligado al de Arturo y sir Lancelot pensaba asegurarse de que esa unión durara mucho más tiempo.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras avanzaba silenciosamente, Merlín estaba distraído hablando con la Cailleach. El momento había llegado y sería más fácil sin despedidas. Sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo.

Tal vez se equivocara, _sí_ podía sentir un orgullo superior al de proteger a su rey, parecía mucho más importante y con más sentido sacrificarse por un amigo. Alguien al que respetara y apreciara. Y tanto Merlín, como Arturo o el resto de los Caballeros encajaban en esa descripción.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, pero tampoco la quería. Había tomado su decisión.

Irguió la cabeza, él era un Caballero de Camelot y atravesaría aquella puerta con dignidad. Volvió la vista atrás, solo un segundo. No tanto para pensar en todo lo que iba a perder sino para recordar a todos a los que iba a salvar.

Vio a Merlín y, durante un segundo, le sonrió. Todo parecía correcto, así era como debía suceder. Sintió más que escuchó el grito desgarrado de su amigo al darle la espalda, cuando el mago comprendió qué era lo que el osado caballero estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero sabía que, tarde o temprano, lo comprendería.

Con la espalda tiesa y aquella sonrisa en la boca se internó en los misterios que aquel velo prometía desvelar al valiente, o al insensato, que se animara a traspasarlo.

Lo último que sintió fue el latido de su corazón henchido de orgullo. Él era un Caballero de Camelot, el más valiente y noble de todos. Y así pasaría a la historia. Durante un instante pensó que aquello probaba que no era del todo altruista, pero ¿aquello realmente importaba? Tal vez podía sentir cierta altivez al pensar que él era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por sus amigos, no como aquellos que osaban llamarse caballeros cuando no valían ni media moneda de plata. Así fue como demostró que él era mejor que todos ellos, así se probó a sí mismo que había cumplido su juramento y él _sí _era un Caballero de verdad, pese a que no poseía un linaje adecuado según ciertas personas.

Y así, satisfecho, se internó en la Oscuridad, para dejar de existir.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sir Lancelot era soberbia; el orgullo de ser Caballero de Camelot corría con fuerza por sus venas, con la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba, al igual que la satisfacción de comportarse como un verdadero amigo y de darlo todo por ellos.

Después de todo, la palabra soberbia solo necesita cambiar una letra para ser sinónimo de majestuoso, espléndido, magnífico, grandioso, sublime, admirable e insuperable. Y sir Lancelot también era todo aquello en su máxima expresión.

Y así fue el final del caballero más noble de todos.

Porque sir Lancelot era un pecador y la _soberbia _fue, sin duda, su perdición.

* * *

_Empecemos, no tiene ningún sentido haber tardado tanto en escribir esto, pero, si vale para algo, lo siento._

_A Lancelot le asigné la soberbia, porque era como mejor me cuadraban los caballeros/pecados y porque quería hacer el juego de palabras de soberbio-soberbia (porque sir Lancelot es una obra de arte en todos los sentidos). Pero a la hora de la verdad, no podía pensar en ninguna situación cómica y esta escena no hacía más que venir y venir a mi mente._

_Al final me rendí a la evidencia, así que aquí está. Lo he hecho rápido, como cuando te quitas una tirita para que duela menos. L__o mejor, es tomar este capítulo como un simple intermedio entre las demás historias, no muy en serio._

_Pero bueno, aunque no quería ponerle ningún pecado a mi perfecto sir Lancelot, creo que le pega un poco de orgullo, él que siempre será el mejor de todos (para mí, al menos) jeje_

_Se admiten todos los comentarios, gracias. Saludos - Selenia._

_PD. El siguiente pecado es pereza, ¿a quién le pega más? =)_


	5. Pereza

******__****Disclaimer:**********_Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**5. PEREZA**_

Sir Gwaine siempre fue un muchacho activo, no había ningún chiquillo que corriera más rápido, más lejos ni más incansablemente que él. Cuando se convirtió en caballero también demostró una habilidad y ligereza innatas a la hora de blandir la espada, cualquiera diría que vivía para esas sesiones de entrenamiento: realmente parecía disfrutar con el movimiento.

Pero lo que no todos hubieran pensado era que, si bien le gustaba ejercitarse para mantenerse en forma, su verdadera y mayor pasión era estar tumbado, cualquier lugar valía: ya podía ser una superficie cubierta con plumas de cisne o una tabla dura como una piedra, incluso una simple roca valía, siempre que pudiera apoyarse sin dañarse.

Era bastante probable que nunca nadie hubiera proclamado a sir Gwaine como el perfecto caballero. Era valiente, un buen amigo fiel y leal y luchaba con pasión. Pero también sentía un entusiasmo desmedido por la cerveza y la comida, sobre todo si tenía a mano un gran tonel de jugosas manzanas rojas, y era de conocimiento público que ir tras las faldas equivocadas le había ocasionado más de un problema en varias ocasiones. La mayor parte de las personas pensaban que sir Gwaine era el más pecador de todos los caballeros, pero nadie hubiera apostado por que la pereza fuera su mayor problema, o la causante de su más importante apasionamiento —dependiendo de a quién se preguntara—.

Se sentía orgulloso de haberse convertido en un caballero de Camelot, pero ni siquiera esa satisfacción podía equipararse a lo que sintió al tumbarse por primera vez en su nueva y lujosa cama de palacio. Ése sí fue un amor a primera vista y verdaderamente incondicional. Un amor del que se podrían escribir sonetos y canciones del tipo que los juglares cantaban en las plazas de los mercados.

Un amor que no podría compartir con nadie, o casi nadie….

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sonreía, aún con los ojos cerrados. La luz brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y hasta podía oler el delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado que llegaba flotando desde la cocina. Todo eso podría indicar que acababa de empezar un nuevo y feliz día.

Pero para sir Gwaine nada eso importaba. _"¡¿Cómo puede ser algo tan cómodo?!"_. Se preguntaba encantado sin que ni siquiera le importara conocer la respuesta. Seguía con una sonrisa permanente dibujada en su rostro mientras se movía unos milímetros para un lado y luego para el otro. Notaba, satisfecho, cómo el colchón se amoldaba a la perfección a su figura —una figura que era condenadamente sexy, si le preguntaran a él—.

Podría pasarse todo el día ahí tirado, y lo haría de buena gana. Pero estaba convencido de que si no cumplía diariamente con sus tareas de caballero tardarían poco tiempo en echarle del palacio con una dolorosa patada en el culo. Así que obedecía y realizaba todas las misiones correctamente, pero siempre pensando en el reencuentro con su lecho, que sería sin lugar a dudas completamente apasionado, sobre todo si había pasado largo tiempo lejos de Camelot.

Además, últimamente había encontrado una combinación que hacía que dormir fuera aún más placentero. Si ya tenía motivos para no querer salir de su cuarto, éstos habían aumentado recientemente.

Estiró sus brazos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se estaba desperezando para ponerse en marcha pero, lo que realmente ocurría, era que, simplemente, quería ocupar más espacio en su amplia cama. Cuando apoyó los brazos de nuevo en el colchón sabía que algo iba mal pero se encontraba tan cómodo que le costó descubrir qué era.

A su lado había un espacio vacío que tendría que estar ocupado, eso era lo que fallaba, aunque todavía lo notaba cálido.

Venciendo con todas sus fuerzas la pereza que sentía —una vieja amiga que a veces le causaba bastantes problemas—, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, solo un poco, lo justo para buscar por la habitación. Por suerte, ahí estaba él. Sin embargo, estaba levantado y vistiéndose, algo que sir Gwaine no podía, ni quería, comprender.

—¿Qué haces, Lancelot? —preguntó con palabras que más bien parecían gruñidos, era difícil hablar cuando querías con todas tus fuerzas volver a tumbarte.

—Tenemos que prepararnos, en media hora comienza la ceremonia de nombramiento de los nuevos caballeros. El rey Arturo nos estará esperando.

—Ah —dijo llanamente—. ¿Era hoy? —curioseó con una falsa cara de sorpresa que no conseguía engañar a nadie.

—Sí, debemos irnos.

Sir Gwaine permaneció en silencio unos instantes. No podía imaginar nada más doloroso que separarse de _ella_, de su amor, de su cama. _"¿Cómo voy a abandonarla?"_, le pareció un pensamiento tan indigno que no fue capaz de expresarlo en palabras. No podía renunciar a ella, pero últimamente tampoco le parecía tan mal compartirla.

—¿Media hora has dicho? —sir Lancelot con gesto serio asintió—. Yo creo que todavía nos podemos quedar un poco más aquí. Además, hace frío ahí fuera.

—Estamos en verano —repuso el caballero con una mueca que mostraba lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por no reír— y podrías ponerte algo de ropa.

—Eso no parece una buena idea, la verdad —negó sir Gwaine sorprendido ante tal sugerencia—; de hecho creo que sería mejor que tú te quitaras la tuya. Ven aquí.

Sir Lancelot no lo pudo evitar por más tiempo y sonrió. Y aunque sabía que debían irse, obedeció y se acercó al caballero.

—Solo quince minutos —prometió sir Gwaine mientras el otro se acercaba a su lecho.

—Seguro. Hubieras llegado tarde a tu propia ceremonia de no ser porque todo sucedió rápidamente en el momento justo en el que tú te encontrabas delante.

—Es probable —admitió con un bufido mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Arturo nos espera —pero sonaba como una excusa sin peso si lo decía mientras se subía al colchón quitándose la camisa.

Sir Gwaine no apartaba la vista de su amigo al tiempo que se maravillaba de que aquella cama pudiera parecer aún mejor de lo que le pareció el primer día. La verdad era que no le disgustaba compartirla, aunque solo con él.

Sobre todo porque después de estar _con_ él, llegaba la otra parte que adoraba casi tanto como eso, o tal vez más. Y era quedarse tumbados disfrutando del simple contacto del uno con el otro mientras, agotados, eran acunados por el mullido colchón de plumas y las suaves sábanas que parecían hechas de seda líquida acariciaban sus pieles.

Así que tal vez esa mezcla de placeres pudiera justificar por qué los dos caballeros olvidaron por completo la ceremonia de nombramiento de los caballeros y tuvieron que inventar unas tristes excusas para justificarse ante un muy cabreado Arturo.

Pero a sir Gwaine no le importaba, no mientras pudiera reencontrarse con su lecho.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Dependiendo de a quién preguntaras, la mayor falta de sir Gwaine sería la gula, otros opinarían que su gran pecado era la lujuria y otros pensarían que era demasiado vanidoso para su propio bien.

Tal vez todo eso llevara a pensar que sir Gwaine _era_ el pecado hecho carne. La tentación en persona.

Pero no se debe olvidar que a lo único que el caballero no podría jamás renunciar era al mayor gozo de todos. Un placer mejor aún que el de la comida, la bebida, el juego o el tener otro cuerpo a su lado. Todo ello palidecía al imaginarse postrado en su cama pasando las horas sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de aquella inmensa comodidad.

Porque sir Gwaine era un pecador y la _pereza_ sería siempre su perdición.

* * *

_Como diría Jack el Destripador, "vayamos por partes" (ya podéis matarme por el chiste sin gracia)._

_Dedicado a mi hermana (aunque ella no se entere) porque su amor desmedido hacia su cama ha estado presente constantemente mientras escribía mi historia XP_

_Ahora, ADORO a Gwaine, el más sexy y genial de todos los caballeros ;-) A este personaje me hubiera encantado meterle en cada uno de los pecados, le encajan todos ellos. Pero éste me parecía más divertido (este es el que más ganas tenía de escribir de todo el fic jeje) Amo a Gwaine, y puede que me lo imagine un poco como a Sirius Black, pero he intentado no mezclar personajes... No sé si lo he conseguido..._

_Ahora bien, tenía que meter a alguien en esa cama con Gwaine, y ya que yo no podía ser, he metido a Lancelot en honor a un fic de esta pareja que leí y me encantó (aunque no recuerdo el título). Además, que quería a Lancelot con más protagonismo que el que le di en su capítulo (que lo odio XD)_

_Ahora, perdonarme por la extensión del comentario (espero que os lo hayáis saltado si os aburríais). Saludos y ¡cualquier cosa, por un review!_

_PD. Siguiente pecado: **AVARICIA**_


End file.
